whiplashgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Enos
ENOS 'Not for me, but for ALL the animals trapped here' - ''Enos persuading Spanx and Redmond to help free all the animals Genron had imprisoned Enos was the very first animal experimented upon within Genron. HISTORY '''Early Life' My suffering became the foundation of this company... Franklin D. Mann used the money left over from his initial trust fund to buy Enos. From his general dislike of animals, Mann went on to found Genron a company dedicated to experimenting on animals for both scientific research and commercial gain. Although it is never stated exactly what happened to Enos, over the 43 years of his life he was subjected to rigorous testing by Genron staff. It is likely this aggressive experimentation was responsible for his loss of motor control over his body, his inability to speak and reliance on Carol-Ann's to keep him sustained. According to Enos, the experimenters extracted 'every last drop of knowledge' from Enos but subsequently destroyed it in process. This is likely to have caused him significant mental harm in addition to his physical ailments. At some point in his life, Enos was able to escape his imprisonment and enlisted Carol-Ann's help. Though he was weak from his experimentation, he persuaded Carol-Ann to take him deep within the facility. She hid him there and provided him with medical care. Being a nurse, she was able to restore his strength and mental ability somewhat. Overtime she managed to steal Genron's technology away and into Enos' room whereby, under his instruction she was able to build a crude communication system. Enos was then able to communicate clearly for the first time in many years and thank Carol-Ann for her help. Overtime, Carol-Ann was able to steal food and more equipment from Genron so as to grant Enos greater control. Eventually, Enos was fully connected to the Genron computer systems via a harness of cables. Over the years he was steadily able to free a large number of animals from Genron and directed them to the Master in the waste disposal area. Slowly, a small army of animals amassed with the Master, waiting to revolt agiainst their human masters. Now able to take action, Enos accessed Genron test subject files and identified Spanx the weasel as a potential candidate to help bring Genron down. Accessing the weasels schedule, Enos realised that Spanx was going to be biologically morphed with Redmond the rabbit. He waited until they were on the conveyor belt then halted the production line, allowing Spanx and Redmond (now chained together) to break free and escape down a conduction vent. Enos then used his systems to communicate with the duo, instruct and advise them as they made their way towards him. He hacked into Mann's private office and communicated with him. Enos gave Mann one last chance to free the animals himself before it was too late. Despite this warning, Mann rejected the proposal. Enos then logged out and returned to help Spanx and Redmond. At this time, Mann realised that if the duo were now working with Enos there was a genuine threat. He cut power to the main elevator and ordered more searches of the company to try and locate Enos. Enos remained focussed and directed Redmond and Spanx to the power centre whereby they manually restored power to the main elevator in the Hub. After returning to the Hub, they boarded the elevator which they believed led to the exit. However, after a quick skirmish through Security they were then taken deep within the complex to Enos' location. DEATH The humans have found me! After being greeted by Carol-Ann, Spanx and Redmond met Enos face-to-face. He greeted them however the pair became angry as he had lied to them (as he had told them they would be escaping by following his instructions, when he was actually just leading the pair to him). He asked them to remain calm as he told them his story about his history with Genron and how Carol-Ann had helped him recover partially. He explained that whilst he has limited control over the Genron computer systems, he can show them a means of escape. Enos told the pair that by descending to the waste disposal area and overloading the main boiler, the emergency sequence would cause ALL doors to open thereby allowing all of the animals to escape. This was untrue as the emergency sequence would not activate and was part of Enos' plan to send the pair to meet the Master. Although remaining skeptical to the plan, Enos reminded them that this was not just for him, but that this would save ALL of the animals trapped within Genron. The pair reluctantly agreed. However at this point, the Security Elite Forces had finally located Enos' whereabouts and began attempting to break into the room. Enos' computer systems were able to warn the group moments before Security began to break in. Fearing his plan could end there, he ordered the three to leave. Although Carol-Ann argued saying she wanted to stay with Enos, he reminded her that her 'involvement' with him must be kept secret to allow the plan to succeed. Upset, she agreed and took the elevator back up to the main complex. Whilst waiting to get on the exit elevator before Security could break through, Enos bid farewell to Redmond and Spanx and warned them that the waster disposal area was very dangerous and to be careful. Security forces broke in just as the duo boarder the elevator and managed to escape the room. The guards entered the room and approached Enos. Without a word they raised their weapons and executed him, still attached to Genron. REVIVAL At last we meet our climax! Prepare for your destruction Franklin D Mann! After meeting the Master, Redmond and Spanx set about locating Carol-Ann to learn how to take down Genron. She gave them a data cube with instructions to upload it to the command terminal in the executive tower. Doing so would apparently 'take the company down'. After accessing the executive tower and entering the control room, the pair encountered Mann and a group of Security forces. Before they could attack the duo, they were distracted by the arrival of Lincoln the Owl. This allowed Spanx to jump over the guards and enter the data cube to the mainframe. Power momentarily went off and then returned with a deep booming laugh echoing throughout the room. It appears that moments before he was executed, Enos was able to upload his consciousness to the Genron computer systems. However to take control of Genron, he would need to be uploaded directly to the company's mainframe. Hence Carol-Ann downloaded his consciousness into the data cube she then gave to Redmond and Spanx. They then uploaded him to the company mainframe by entering the data cube he was situated in. He announced to Mann that he would face his demise, granting the Master access to the control room. Although mocking Enos, Mann then witnessed the Master morph into a humanoid and charge at the Security forces with his army of released animals behind him. Mann escaped but was later defeated by Spanx and Redmond. Upon Mann's defeat, Enos announced to the company that 'Project X'- a secret rocket ship - was ready to take off and instructed all remaining animals in Genron to make their way there. All humans had fled at this point so the animals made their way to the ship quickly and safely. Once all animals and Carol-Ann (minus Redmond and Spanx, who had sacrificed their place onboard for her) were onboard, Enos transferred himself into the rocket and took off. LEGACY And so it was that the mighty corporation fell! Enos ended the game narrating how the animals took 'their rightful place among the stars',As Redmond and Spanx walked off away from Genron as friends and looking forward to their new life together. Personality Enos was, above all else, a caring creature. He cared deeply for the animals trapped at Genron and was very sympathetic, understandably as he had been experimented on as harshly as they had. He was also caring to those who did not deserve it, such as Genron founder Franklin D Mann. Although orchestrating Mann's demise, Enos cared enough about Mann to warn him of the inevitability of the situation and gave him a chance to redeem himself and free the animals first. Mann declined. Enos also possessed a large sense of humor and often poked fun at timely moments. For him to have such a sense of humor after the considerable amount of trauma he sustained is quite remarkable. Skills & Abilities Enos' greatest asset was his vast intellect. He was able to orchestrate an escape plan with the Master, hack into Genron's computer systems, upload his very consciousness into the Genron mainframe and was also very wise. These abilities helped the duo immeasurably in their exploits with Genron. It appears Enos had also developed substantial courage and resilience due to his treatment by Genron staff. This is evident by his unusually long life span (43 years) after considerable trauma due to his experimentation and that he did not fear or attempt to flee from the security forces who broke into his room (although this is probably because he had a plan to upload his consciousness to the Genron network). Relationships Enos knew many characters and had relationships with most of them. 'GENRON STAFF' '''Franklin D Mann: '''Enos was the first animal bought by Mann and subsequently was the first animal experimented on within Genron. Whilst they knew each other for the entirety of Enos life, they had an extremely negative relationship due to Mann's dislike of animals and his treatment of Enos and the other animals at Genron. It is unlikely the two had warm feelings for each other and Enos could be heard to boast triumphantly near the conclusions of his victory over Mann. '''Carol-Ann Whitaker: '''Carol-Ann found Enos dying after he attempted to escape his captivity. She managed to hide him away and overtime nursed him back to health. At his direction she was able to steal Genron technology and bring it back to him so that he could make a system which would allow him to communicate. Once she succeeded at this he told her his story about Genron which moved her deeply and reasserted her trust with him. Over time the pair became very close and it is hinted several times that the two have developed romantic feelings for one another. Whether these feelings ever developed is unknown. Category:Whiplash Characters Category:Heroes